


Debriefing

by SevenCorvus



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was well aware of the necessity of many things in this line of work, but that didn’t make it any easier for James to sit through debriefings after difficult missions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> Written for Mithen. I'm sorry this is so terribly late, but I threw in a bonus fic to try and make up for it. ;)
> 
> Can be read as part of my d/s series or separately. Beena, thanks for taking a look at this. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

He was well aware of the necessity of many things in this line of work, but that didn’t make it any easier for James to sit through debriefings after difficult missions when all he wanted to do was lower his defenses and lick his wounds in private. It wasn’t his fault that his missions often sounded like something out of sensationalized thrillers, and going over each event step by step wasn’t going to make them sound any better. 

James held himself stiffly, careful not to jar his bruised ribs, as he responded to the continuous questions by rote, his mind easily calling up the necessary information, while the rest of him worked to hide any discomfort he might be feeling. It wasn’t that he meant to be deceitful, but it wasn’t in his nature to let down his guard anywhere, even MI6.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Mallory looked James over, with carefully guarded concern, certain the agent was concealing injuries and wanting to make sure that they were not serious. He knew of 007’s resistance to getting checked out by the agency’s medical staff, but he hoped that resistance did not take precedence over the agent’s self-preservation instincts. He hoped, but that did not mean he didn’t worry, that he did not want to keep James where he could see him, could make sure he was alright. He knew that the agent considered these debriefings to be a waste of time, but it was one of the only chances Mallory had to keep the other man in his company. 

It had not taken long for Mallory to realize that while Bond worked with other agents and support staff as necessary, he did not trust them, not enough to let down his carefully controlled walls. He wanted to believe that he could gain the agent’s trust enough for that, that even if he couldn’t go to anyone else, he could always go to Mallory for support. He did his best to prove his dependability, but was well aware that it would take more than that for Bond to look to him for help. All he could do was hope that James was taking care of himself, and be ready if the other man ever showed the slightest inclination of letting Mallory do it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr also as sevencorvus for anyone interested. My [ask](http://sevencorvus.tumblr.com/ask) is always open to fic/art prompts or anything else.


End file.
